Marcus "Oblivion" Damon Foraza
Appearance :Marcus is tall and thin, but with well-toned muscles he can usually hide beneath his clothes. Not a muscle-man, but definitely not a light-weight. He has a fighter's build and an olive-tinted, tanned skin tone. He's been confused for being Hispanic in the past, though he more often looks more like a European or Middle-Eastern ethnicity. :Marcus has multiple scars on his body, including a palm-sized, V-shaped scar on his left shoulder. There are two thick white scars across his left arm, as well as a large, raised scar across his right leg.Retreat, Post #2, par. 24 He has plenty of other scars, too, but he doesn't usually run around bare-chested to show them off. :Besides his body type and scars, Marcus's actual appearance shifts relatively frequently. He enjoys taking undercover missions, as he gets a kick out of assuming various personas--and pulling the wool over other peoples' eyes. As such, he's been known to don a wide variety of disguises, including wigs, colored contacts, makeup, or just getting a plain ol' cut and color for his dark hair. He's been known to run around as anything from a sun-soaked, blond-haired, blue-eyed beach bum to a ginger. :Currently, however, he's let his natural hair color grow out to a shaggy but manageable length. He wants to be in his "true form" for the invasion of the Titan headquarters. Street Clothes :Oblivion, when not trying to be completely evil, wears perfectly normal clothes that shift depending on the situation. He can be seen in shorts and a T-shirt, khaki slacks and a nice button-up, or even a tux. In any case, he always looks decently-dressed--and not like a psychopathic maniac. He also has a thing for hats lately and is almost always sporting some sort of fedora. He also has a variety of knit hats, a dark brown cowboy hat, and one ripped-up dusty red baseball cap that rarely sees the light of day. At any rate, there's always something on his head. Uniform :Oblivion likes to wear black, although the particulars tend to change a little depending on the situation. His suit consists of a strange cross between black robes and a black trench coat. Atop his head is either a hood or black fedora. Personality :Sarcasm and flirting are Oblivion's two favorite things in life. Although he can be nice to the people he considers his friends, he loves nothing more than to cut people down to size with his sharp tongue while offering an unassuming smile. With a high IQ, he tends to be the kind of guy who's a step ahead of the competition, and he knows it. :He's goal-oriented, always doing his homework. In fact, he's a student by nature, loving to study and learn to improve himself. :He's also driven, and as such seeks to keep himself in top condition for whatever it is he wants to pursue. That includes frequent work-outs, training powers, and staying away from alcohol and drugs. In fact, he's sworn off alcohol entirely, as he doesn't want to inhibit his senses for a moment. Powers and Abilities Darkness Manipulation :His particular "power set" is one that adapts and forms based on the personality of the user. Although he technically has the same "power set" as his twin sister, the manifestation of that power is very, very different due to their opposite personalities and goals. :Oblivion's main ability lies in his shadow powers--or rather, more accurately, darkness powers. He can create small objects (less than three feet long and easily held in one hand) out of his darkness powers, which can exhibit solid-like properties. For example, one of his favored items to create is a sword which--under normal circumstances--works just like a metal blade. Oblivion can also create up to ten small (smaller than a golden retriever) "creatures" with his shadow powers which he can send to attack or harass his enemies up to 100 yards away. He can summon these creatures at will, but it takes at least two posts for him to create them. He can shrink, enlarge, and destroy these creatures at will, though none of them can get to the size of a larger dog breed. :Oblivion also has the ability to transform into a full darkness form, where he becomes a being of his shadow powers. This ability, as long as he uses it, enables him to see in the dark--unless the darkness is intermingled with other darkness powers from another person. :Oblivion also has the ability to teleport short distances. The furthest Oblivion can teleport is ten yards, and he can only teleport his every other post. :Oblivion's strongest power, the one he has spent the most time honing, is his telepathy. Oblivion has the ability to read other peoples' minds, both surface thoughts (strong emotions, specific sentences, and images the person is thinking about) and deeper thoughts (motives, plans, deeper thoughts or hidden emotions). He can perceive thoughts from afar for one person if he concentrates hard enough and if they do not put up any telepathic resistance. He is also experimenting with attempting to locate a person by mass-reading surface thoughts over a wide area (no bigger than a neighborhood block)--but right now he can only hear a cacophony of surface thought babble and can't make anything of it. He also has the ability to link his mind to another person's if they so wish, creating a "mindscape," in which he can enter their mind and have access to their memories and deepest desires. Weaknesses :Oblivion's powers are manifestations of pure darkness (the total absence of light), and as such are weak to sources of natural light--the sun, fire, etc. Interestingly, it seems that man-made sources of light do not affect him, indicating it may be specifically ultraviolet light that weakens his darkness powers. Oblivion's darkness powers are extremely weak in broad daylight, at their weakest around noon. During the day time, he can still use his darkness abilities, but he cannot form as many shadow creatures as before, his shadow weaponry is significantly weakened (and easily cut or dissipated with normal weapons), and using his shadow form for more than four posts will tire him out. If he does not revert to normal form before the sixth post, he will naturally revert back to his normal form and be winded and off-balance. If he's still in his shadow form by the eighth post, he will pass out. At noon, Oblivion cannot shadow at all, and if he tries to form anything of shadows, it will instantly melt. He can wield the darkness power still by manipulating it like a viscous liquid, but it is typically too slow and thick to be of much use except to take the sting out of a punch. :Oblivion's darkness powers are shadows that emit from his body. He cannot simply "pick up" a shadow that's lying on the ground next to him. He does NOT have shadow-manipulation powers. He can only manipulate the darkness powers that emit from him--or, as it is the same substance, from his sister, Night Hawk. Oblivion's hard solid objects, like his swords, can be melted by extreme heat. Any of his shadow creatures can be dissipated by lightning, light, or fire-based attacks. :When in his darkness form, Oblivion is extremely susceptible to light-, fire-, or lightning-based attacks. Attacks with light or fire will severely weaken him, forcing him to quickly revert to his normal form. Attacks with lightning will short-circuit his darkness form and force him to revert or, if he chooses not to revert, pass out. :Oblivion's teleportation powers are completely short-circuited by any lightning- or electricity-based powers. Even if he just gets a little zap from static electricity from the doorknob in winter, it fizzles out his teleportation briefly (a minute in this case). Obviously the power of the attack determines how long his teleportation is knocked out for. A typical lightning-based attack will knock out Oblivion's teleportation for at least four posts. A very powerful attack may knock it out for the duration of the battle (fifteen to twenty posts, if not in pitched combat). :Oblivion's telepathy does not work as well against the particularly strong-willed, other telepaths, or people who are used to dealing with telepaths. People like this have the ability to "perceive" that Oblivion is attempting to access their mind. If they catch it in time, they can block him out completely, keeping him from reading even their surface thoughts. If they are strong enough, especially if they are telepaths themselves or are used to dealing with telepaths, they can set up a "permanent" block that will prevent Oblivion from accessing their mind until the next time he meets them. Oblivion never instantly reads someone's thoughts--there is always at least a post that the person can react and block Oblivion's attempts, preventing Oblivion from trying again for at least four posts. If it's a normal person who has no telepathic abilities, if Oblivion tries to read their mind again, he must wait eight more posts, and so on, each time the number doubling. A telepath can instantly block Oblivion's attempts and he will not be able to try again until another thread. Someone used to telepathy will force Oblivion's waiting periods to be double the length--eight posts after the first failed attempt, sixteen after the second, etc. :Oblivion has to pass yet another one of these "tests" in order to access the deeper thoughts of a victim. Oblivion can also only link to another person's mind if they are willing. Other Abilities :Oblivion is well-versed in martial arts and is pretty capable when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He has also taken a great deal of hits in his lifetime, so taking a couple more won't necessarily knock him flat like it would others less trained. He's also trilingual, having learned French and Spanish at an early age (mostly due to "cultural integration" classes at the Brotherhood). English is his first language. He also knows how to play piano and has taken ballroom dancing courses, but doesn't practice often. More important things to do, after all. Relationships Aurora :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Seris :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Vincent Foraza :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Keera :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Vincent Ducard :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Shissar :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Thane :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Erik and Pyre :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Beatrice :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Oblivion's history is a bit complex, and much of it stems from his father's side of the family. The Forazas were a family with a great number of super-powered humans, many--if not all of them--having fear-based or fear-related powers. Some even said that many of the Forazas were cursed with demons, though this has not been confirmed. :Oblivion's mother, Seris, actually hails from a planet called Oroden, populated by homo sapiens that all have limited telepathic powers--with a few, like Seris, being gifted with more super powers. Seris was a princess, in line for the throne of one of the major countries on the planet. But growing tired of the regimented life, she left for Earth, where she met Vincent. :Vincent and Seris were both Brothers of Evil, and Seris quickly rose through the ranks until the two of them were near the top of command. It was during this period they were selected for a time-travel experiment that put them in an undetermined period in the future in an alternate reality. They were trapped there for the next fifteen years, where they had their two children--twins--Keera and Marcus. Keera was kidnapped when just a baby, but Vincent and Seris did their best to raise Marcus and protect him. :Vincent's best wasn't exactly up to Marcus's tastes, however. He was a harsh father and was subject to mood swings and substance abuse. Not to mention, he seemed to have DID. His alternate personality--who went, mysteriously, by the name of Vincent's brother, Ozida--would come out when Vincent was angry or afraid. He made sure to cause lots of torment for Marcus and grief for Seris. :By the end of fifteen years, Vincent and Seris finally found themselves pulled back into their homeworld and proper time--although for the scientists that had run the experiment, it was as if only a few minutes had passed. Seris and Vincent were now fifteen years older and had been able to bring their son, Marcus, through the time-warp with them. :Marcus began to get used to his new life in this different timeline, becoming a Brother and training with his parents until his father completely lost his mind and vanished. Marcus continued to be raised by his mother, who never remarried and kept her husband's name. :As he grew older, however, Marcus began to chafe against the Brotherhood's regulations. He began to go off on more and more "independent missions" for his own curiosity, seeking a challenge. His powers were getting stronger, and he was getting more confident of his own abilities. The recent successful campaign against the Teen Titans has brought Oblivion more under the folds of the Brotherhood again, but his independent nature is making him ache for some more challenges. While technically still a Brother, Oblivion is looking for something more. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Orodenians Category:Empaths Category:Night Vision Category:Martial Artists Category:Shadowmancers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Titans Together